Wings Beat For Love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: People say when your far apart from another, your true feelings for them show! And this ain't no exception!


"So what do you think Po?" A worried crane asked as he put on a red vest with black feather patterns that scattered across it.

"Like I told with other vests you tried on Crane, it looks good on you man," Po said with an annoyed look. As they were in Po's room because Crane wanted his buddy's advice on what he should wear.

Though you're probably wandering right now why the avian would ask such a thing. Well, it all started just a few days ago actually when crane had received a letter from a certain someone he hadn't seen for a long time.

**Few Days ago**

_After the warriors had gotten in their training for the day, they all headed into the kitchen for some much needed food. As they took their seats and began to talk amongst themselves as Po prepared his usual soup with some new spicy dumplings. Zeng the mail carrier came in, at which he got everyone's attention._

"_Hey there Zeng, got anything new for us today?" Po asked as stopped stirring his soup to let it simmer for a little._

"_Yes I do Dragon warrior," Zeng replied before setting a pouch he had around his arms down on the floor and slowly opened it._

"_Alright let's see her.," Zeng said as he scurried through the mail, taking out the ones for the masters which by the time he was done he was holding about 4 pieces of mail and a small package._

"_I have one for Master Viper," Zeng said as he handed Viper her mail._

"_Thanks Zeng," Viper said softly with smile before opening it up and seeing it was from her mom and dad which she began to read slowly. Not wanting to miss the words from the ones who gave life to her._

"_I have one for Master Monkey and Master Mantis," Zeng said as the goose handed the primate and insect their mail who seemed to be beyond happy with glee._

"_Thanks man," The two said at the same time and opened up their mail quickly. For it seemed the two had hit it off with a couple of girls in they had saved in a village nearby._

"_Here's one for you Master Crane," Zeng stated causing the avian to be a little shocked._

"_Really? It's not often I get mail," Crane stated as he took it and began to look over it. Though once he spotted who it was from, he could of swore his heart skipped a beat._

"_And as you can already guess Dragon warrior," The goose said as he walked over to the panda who had a big grin on his face._

"_Here's your kung fu monthly," As he handed Po over the envelope which Po took in mere seconds and opened it quickly._

"_Awesome," Was all Po could say as he flipped through the pages of his magazine. At which Zeng said his goodbyes and left the kitchen with everyone saying thank you._

"_You guys won't believe this," Crane said as he looked at everyone a little shocked._

"_What is it Crane? Whose it from?" Tigress asked with a puzzled look._

"_It's from… Mei ling," Crane said softly causing the others to look a little confused._

"_Mei ling?" Everyone said a little confused but then after some though everyone went "ohhhh"_

"_She's the one who helped you become a master right?" Mantis asked as he looked at his friend._

"_Sure was Mantis, it was thanks to her I started to believe in myself. But she was also the one who got me to where I am at right now." Crane said with a smile on his face._

"_It looks like she will be here in a few days actually." Crane said in a happy tone._

"_Perfect, I wouldn't mind meeting her," Viper said gently making the others nod in agreement._

"_But she did a lot more than that though didn't she Crane," Po said with a sly grin on his face._

"_What are you talking about Po," Crane asked not sure what the panda was getting at._

"_Oh I know, I always here you saying in your sleep 'Mei, I love you so much' and 'oh Mei, I never thought someone could make me feel this way'," Po said making goofy expressions, though none the less made Cranes face light up with red._

"_How would you know that?" Crane asked with a glare._

"_Like I said, I hear you talk in your sleep." Po said crossing his arms._

"_How can't he, I mean I bet he gets up every night for a snack." Mantis said with a laugh only to be silenced by a growl from Tigress._

"_Look, I'm not trying to make fun of you Crane. I'm happy that you like her so much," Po said with a soft smile, causing Cranes glare to vanish. At which he let out a sigh and looked._

"_Well thanks man, but I doubt she feels the same way. I mean, we haven't seen each other since forever, she could be married or seeing someone for all I know," Crane said with a frown. It was then Po walked over to Crane put his paw on his shoulder._

"_Maybe you can find out, perhaps you two could go on a walk after dinner, and catch up," Po suggested making crane smile._

"_Thanks Po, I just might do that." Making Po nod his head before walking over to Tigress and giving her big kiss on the cheek, making the tiger smile and purr. The couple had then left to wander around the valley as soon the others had left to do whatever they wanted to do, leaving Crane by himself._

"_Mei, it will be good to see you again." Crane stated as he laid back in his chair and closing his eyes to his thoughts._

**Present**

"I'm sorry Po; I just want to look good." Crane said with a bit of a frown.

"No need to be sorry Crane, I'm just saying I'm sure she will like whatever you wear." Po stated with a smile as he stood up from his bed.

"Then I think I will stick with this. After all, she should be here any minute now." Just as he said that though, there was a knock on the palace doors, making Cranes heart jump.

"Speaking of who," Po said as he walked to his door and opened it before looking back at Crane "You coming buddy?" It took a little bit, but Crane nodded his head and soon followed Po as the two began to make their way to the hall of warriors.

Once there, the two saw an female Asian golden cat that had yellow eyes, stripped brown fur, and was wearing a silk green vest with golden scrolls across it and she was also wearing plain silk black sweats. From the looks of it, the others along with Master Shifu were greeting the feline who was bowing to them.

"Let's go," Po said as he walked quickly over to the group to meet this Mei. Crane soon followed slow as he began to think a million thoughts, just wandering what he was going to say or what he was going to do. Though he soon found himself bumping into Monkey, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Watch it Crane," Monkey said, getting a sorry from Crane. Though once he did, he looked directly into Mei's eyes, who looked back right at him and for a moment, the room became silent.

"Long Time no see Crane," Mei stated with a soft smile, making Crane blush.

"Yeah," Was all he could say, than in a swift motion, Mei trapped him in a tight hug, catching him off guard, but he soon relaxed and gave her a hug back.

"It's good to see you again Crane." Mei said softly as she released Crane.

"Like wise Mei," Crane Replied with a soft smile on his face.

"Well how about we get to know Mei a little better over dinner," Shifu suggested before turning to Po.

"How long before we can eat Po?" Shifu asked causing the panda to slap his forehead.

"Ummmm well, it may be a while. I haven't really started anything at all yet," Po said with an awkward giggle before rubbing the back of his head.

"Panda, we have a guest here," Shifu pointed out.

"Don't worry Shifu, I'll get started on it right away." Po stated before Tigress came up to him and licked his cheek.

"I'll help you dumpling." Tigress stated with seductive grin.

"Well since dinner is going to be a while, would it be ok if I and Mei took a walk," Crane asked as he looked at the others.

"I mean if Mei wants to that is," As he looked at Mei who smiled.

"That sounds fine with me; it will give us some time to catch up," Mei said as she stood next to Crane.

"Very well then, but please be back within the hour or hour and a half," Shifu said gaining nods from Mei and Crane.

"Cause if you guys make us wait to eat, going to get you." Mantis said before laughing a little. Shifu and the others then made their way to the kitchen leaving behind the feline and bird.

"So, where would you like to go?" Mei asked softly.

"When can head towards the grassy field, I heard it's pretty beautiful in the moonlight." Crane suggested, wandering if Mei would like to go there.

"Sounds good to me, lead the way old friend." She said, motioning her right arm forward.

The two then headed out from the palace and began to make their way to the grassy field. But on the way, the two engaged in endless conversations, just to make sure they didn't miss one bit of info of how well the other is doing. As Mei ling told Crane that after he left the academy, she continued her training in the kung fu arts, working her way up from student to master, teaching new young ones about the history and how true power comes from within and not just brute force. She told him that she even ventured amongst different lands, that she took adventures and wanted to the world for what it was, how she came across some colorful characters and how she had protected some villages from bandits all by herself. In a way, Crane was moved by all this, he was so proud of her and just amazed at all she has done and become since the last time he saw her. It was then Cranes turn to talk, and like Mei he told her about his many adventures they had as well. From meeting the furious five and training with the great Master Shifu, but he also told her that he somewhat lost himself amongst it all. He told her that, he kind of took for granted what he had and how it was thanks to Po that he and the others started to see that in life you can't always be serious, you got to let loose and have fun, but most of all, to give people a chance, no matter what. How he almost came to meet death at the hands of a leopard Tai lung and the crazy Shen incident, and if one was to look close enough, you could see fear in Mei's eyes when he talked about such things.

"Wow, it seems you and I have been through a lot." Mei said, just wandering where the time went.

"No doubt Mei, but it seems that hasn't been a bad thing." Crane said with an optimistic tone. But just as Mei was about to reply, the two came to a clearing, making Crane smile.

"Looks like we are here," He said as they moved in the middle of the clearing. As Crane was right it was a pretty big open field and with the breeze flowing, it made it that much more peaceful in sense. Mei was overwhelmed but such a sight and such a feeling; she kneeled down and let her paw flow through the grass.

"You know Crane, I haven't been in many spots like this, and I got to say, it's certainly one for the books," Mei stated before standing up and looking up at the full moon and star lit sky. Though while Mei was enjoying the view, Crane couldn't help but star at the girl in front of him, and her bathing in the moon light only made his heart grow fonder of her, she was so beautiful.

"Mei, I hope this isn't to personal but, did you ever find the one amongst your travel, the one that people say will grab your heart when you first see them," Crane asked in a nervous tone, hoping she doesn't yes but in another way she does. When Mei heard this, she lowered her head and looked at Crane.

"To be honest, not yet Crane. I did date a couple of guys in my travels, only to find out they all wanted the same thing, and you can guess what that was." Mei told him with a frown, causing Crane to do the same.

"I'm sorry Mei," Was the only thing Crane could say at the moment.

"Don't be sorry Crane it's not your fault. Since then though, I really haven't thought about dating again, I just don't want to get hurt again. But I can't help but wonder why guys just mess with us girls hearts, to just to get some tail, it seems people have forgotten that love isn't just the physical part, it's the emotional part to, the connection you feel with your other half," Mei said sadly, placing her right paw over her heart.

"Ah sorry, I can babul on at times, it's a trait. But what about you, you find your dream girl," Mei asked putting a small smile on, though Crane could see right through it.

"I haven't either, though I do have my eyes on a girl," Crane said slowly walking over to Mei.

"Is that so? Well, tell me about her," Mei said slyly, placing her paws on her hips.

"Well, she's insanely beautiful, she's got eyes like the sun that hangs in the sky, she's cute as can be, she's very sweet but can be serious when she needs to be, most of all though, she helps others out as best she can," Crane said softly, stopping in front of Mei who was beyond impressed by such a girl.

"Sounds like she's a catch, if I were you I wouldn't let her go to some other guy, people like that, are hard to come by now a days," Mei Stated but tensed up when Crane placed his wing on her cheek, causing her to look into his eyes.

"I don't plan to," And taking perhaps his greatest leap forward, Crane pushed his beak gently onto Mei's lips, this made Mei's eyes widen and for her heart to beat at incredible speeds. She didn't whether to push him away or to embrace him, could Crane be the one she was meant for, was her best friend the other piece of her heart?

"_Crane." _ Mei thought before she gently closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, making Crane do the same. It was not long after, the other opened their mouths to taste the other, to get a feel of their new partner. Though like anyone, they had to pull apart to fill their lungs back up with air.

"How long have you.." Mei asked softly.

"Since our days at the academy, though I didn't know whether they were just spur of the moment feelings or the real thing. It was after I left and was apart from you, that I know what I had felt for you, was no mistake, but was true," Crane answered as he pulled her into a warm embrace. As she was against Crane, Mei rested her head against the Crane's chest, gently closing her eyes.

"I must admit Crane, I didn't see this coming. Though in truth, you were the only guy who gave me respect and treated me like a real warrior. You made me feel special, and like you said to me, you too made me into the person I am today. That's why, I love you to." Mei simply stated as she began to let out loud purr of happiness. As the two stood there in the other's arms, they felt completed, they felt their hearts at last become whole, and from then on, the romance of friends lasted through time itself.

**Well guys this was my first try at a Mei ling and Crane story, so sorry if it sucked. I tried my best, but if you can leave me a review telling me what you thought of it, that would be cool, thanks.**


End file.
